Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
Description of the Related Arts
A light emitting device has been proposed in which light emitting elements are arranged on a flexible mount substrate made of resin. For example, in light emitting devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-322937 and 2015-12206, light emitting elements are bonded with conducting regions formed on the mount substrate via bumps to be flip-chip mounted.
A light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322937 uses polyimide as a base of the mount substrate. Light from light emitting elements is irradiated on the base to cause the base, especially near the light emitting elements, to be deteriorated, so as to give bad effects on dielectric strength voltage of the mount substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-12206 discloses a light emitting device in which a bonding layer for bonding a base made of polyimide of the mount substrate with wiring portions contains a light shielding substance to restrain light irradiation on the base, preventing the base from being deteriorated.